A guided transportation system includes a plurality of signaling and guiding components (also referred to as resource devices) for defining and interlocking route segments for vehicles of the transportation system. A vehicle in the guided transportation system is assigned a task to move from a start point to an end point along a designated route, which includes one or more route segments defined by corresponding resource devices. The vehicle has to confirm that all the resource devices needed to perform the task have been allocated to the vehicle before starting the performance of the task. In some occasions, a resource device is necessary for multiple vehicles with different assigned routes, and thus the multiple vehicles compete with one another for the allocation of the resource device.